


Old Friends

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki gets a visit from an old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Watanuki had his hair tied back in a bandana when an elderly man carrying a paper bag of groceries stepped into the shop; he had known the man was approaching, but he acted like he was surprised to please the man.

"Watanuki," the elderly man called, setting the groceries on a table in the foyer, his voice was a little cracked and hard to decipher if you weren't concentrating.

"Domeki," Watanuki called spritely back, clamboring down from the ladder he was using to dust some higher shelves.

"You're as beautiful as ever," Domeki said, reaching a hand out to Watanuki's cheek, stroking the smooth skin there underneath his eyeglasses, his own wrinkled features shifting into a wide grin with the years showing on his face. Somehow, Watanuki felt like Domeki was two hundred years old but he was only seventy.

"As are you," Watanuki smiled back, his own hand reaching up as well.

"You don't mean that," Domeki chuckled, his smile falling a little.

"Of course I do," Watanuki changed the subject before Domeki could protest, "How's Kohane?"

Domeki's face changed then, looking wistful and far away. "She's doing well, she wanted to come see you today but she couldn't quite make it—she's a little ill." There was a flash in Domeki's eyes and Watanuki knew it was the look of someone who feared the death of their spouse; both of them were getting older and despite a few of their children being around to take care of them, it is still difficult to accept death slithering nearer and nearer.

"Have you heard from Himawari lately?" Domeki changed the subject.

"Yes," Watanuki's face lit up, "She called me yesterday afternoon! She sounded well."

Domeki's eyes wrinkled again, happiness tugging at the edges, sadness making his lids heavy. "I'm glad."

"Me too!" Watanuki stepped away, towards the bag Domeki had left on the table, "What did you bring me?"

"Essentials, mostly. Though, I was hoping to give you the night off from cooking."

"Fox soup?" Watanuki lit up hopeful; it was one of his favorites but of course he only got to have it when someone brought it to him.

"You guessed it," Domeki smiled and watched as Watanuki pulled the miso from the bag, breathing in the heavenly smell.

"Why don't you take these out back and I'll be right out with the saki," Watanuki smiled and Domeki gladly took the food from him.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
